Set Game
by darkmage009
Summary: Drabbles. People fall in and out of love. It's not a matter of faithfulness. It's a matter of truthfulness. And sometimes, people just pretend they are the same. AtoTezuFujiSae.
1. 1st Game

Disclaimer: POT is addicting and so is Love.

Notes: The writer is suffering from mental illness. Support her by reviewing.

* * *

**Set 1**

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Fuji asked the bespectacled guy seating in the corner of the cafeteria. Tezuka looked up to see who dared to interrupt him in eating. He recognized the smiling boy and continued what he was doing. Fuji cleared his throat.

"I'm asking you, is this seat on your table taken?" Fuji repeated the question slightly irritated at Tezuka's lack of responsiveness.

"There's no one sitting there, obviously it isn't taken," Tezuka replied with a little hint of sarcasm. Fuji's eyebrows raised a little after hearing Tezuka's answer but chose to remain silent as he slid himself on the chair and settled his tray in front of Tezuka. The tray squashed a quarter of Tezuka's sandwich. Immediately after seeing what Fuji had done to his pitiful sandwich he glared hard at the smiling guy in front of him. Fuji however was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Your _tray,_" Tezuka said in a dangerously low voice. Fuji looked at Tezuka quizzically, obviously not knowing he had done something to irk the bespectacled boy. Tezuka sighed in defeat as he hurriedly fixes his things and left Fuji by himself.

* * *

**Set 2**

"Class I'm returning your Literature Test today please step forward upon hearing your name," Tezuka looked at his desk, thoughts far away from the class. He was sure he had done an excellent job on their preliminary exams in Literature. He ought to have an excellent mark.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," the teacher called upon his name. Tezuka stood and walked towards the teacher's outstretched hands. He looked at his own paper and surely, he got 87-mark on it. He didn't smile but felt happy inside.

"Fuji Syusuke," the teacher called on. Tezuka didn't mind the other names being called as he focused on his own paper.

"Fuji Syusuke," the teacher repeated. Fuji was nowhere to be found inside the classroom. The teacher sighed in dismay as he let the test paper lie on his table.

Fuji's test paper got the perfect score.

* * *

**Set 3**

"S-Saeki…m-more," Fuji panted in between their passionate lip-locking and tongue clashing activities in the library near the Science Section. Fuji was pressed on the shelves as Saeki explored his body using his skillful tongue.

"What do you want Fuji?" Saeki asked in his ragged breath, his eyes fiery. Fuji looked at him with his lust-covered sapphire eyes.

"You," he whispered rubbing himself on Saeki's warm body. Saeki jerked off by Fuji's sudden movement, slightly wincing at how hard he is.

"Very well then," he replied holding one of Fuji's thighs and entering him slowly, bringing Fuji to the edge of his sanity.

* * *

**Set 4**

Tezuka checked the piece of note in his hand. He was looking for a certain book he needed in his Chemistry class. He checked each section he walked into and noticed the Science Section at the far end of the library.

"There it is," Tezuka mumbled to himself, sighing in relief. As he walked closer to the Science Section Area, he remembered Inui already having the book that he needed. He decided to call on Inui's phone to confirm if he was right.

Tezuka was one step closer to the Science Section Area when Inui answered at the other end of the line.

"I have the book,"

Tezuka didn't take one more step and retreated back to get his student passbook at the librarian's desk.

* * *

**Set 5**

"Outsiders are not allowed inside the school premise without permission," Fuji said as he re-do the buttoning of his disheveled shirt. Saeki zipped up his pants and picked up the belt lying on the floor.

"I know," Saeki replied as bent down to pick the bag of both him and Fuji's. Fuji stood in tiptoe in front of Saeki buttoning his shirt for him.

"You know your way out right?" Fuji grinned and gave Saeki a peck on his cheeks.

"Shouldn't you be more worried that having sexual activities inside the school premises are also not allowed?" Saeki questioned the smaller guy as he held the back of Fuji's head with his right hand. Saeki pulled Fuji's head closer to him and gave him a real kiss.

"Mou, Saeki, you make me want to do it again,"

**

* * *

**

**Set 6**

"Is this seat taken?" Fuji asked Tezuka once again having no choice at all since almost all of the tables are now occupied. Tezuka looked up to see Fuji, much to his dismay. Tezuka reluctantly fixes some of his scattered things on the table to give way to Fuji's "destructive tray". Fuji smiled at Tezuka's act and settled himself once more to the chair in front of Tezuka. The bespectacled boy continued doing his paper works on the table while chewing his croquette bread. Fuji stared at the guy in front of him and grinned.

"_Really, he's much more stunning seeing him upfront," _he mentally noted to himself taking a closer look at Tezuka's face. Tezuka was indeed handsome beyond compare, his cold, indifferent attitude adding more volume to his irresistible appeal. Fuji unconsciously licked his lips. Fuji leaned closer to Tezuka and whispered something on his ears.

"Ne, Tezuka are you taken?"


	2. 2nd Game

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns POT. Fuji Syusuke belongs to all of us. Do you dare to disagree?

Note: The author is happy with the reviews. This is supposed to make her normal…right? But she's mentally unstable now.

* * *

**Set 7**

"What did you say?" Tezuka blurted out as soon as Fuji asked the question.

Fuji found Tezuka's reaction quite amusing.

"Oh, so you're also deaf as well?" Fuji mused making Tezuka flushed with embarrassment.

Of course he heard what Fuji said.

He just wanted to make sure.

"I need an answer," Fuji continued, his food lay forgotten on his tray.

Tezuka knew that he was being tested by Fuji, to answer him straightforwardly means defeat.

"Are _you _taken?" Tezuka asked as counteract. Fuji's smile slipped away for a moment, mildly surprise that his own question is being asked to him. He grinned falsely as the bell echoed throughout the cafeteria. Fuji opened his mouth in response but the overwhelming noise of the crowd drowned his answer.

* * *

**Set 8**

"The schools having an art exhibition featuring the best art works of each student in each level," Inui announced to the whole class. Excited whispers dominated the whole classroom. Tezuka groaned in annoyance having lack of silence to read the Japanese History book he borrowed yesterday at the library.

"Ne, who's the best artist in our class?" one girl excitedly asked on one of her friends. The other boys claimed they are the one, obviously showing off to the girls. Inui didn't bother himself to silence the class as he returns to his own seat in front near the windows. Fuji entered the classroom, one of his eyebrows arched as to why his own classmates were so noisy.

"Inui, what's going on?" Fuji asked the inconspicuous guy scribbling furiously at his notebook. Inui responded by pointing at the board. Fuji nodded, understanding what the scene was all about. He stopped in mid-track remembering something and then thinking of some brilliant idea of his.

He walked towards Tezuka's desk and slowly bent towards Tezuka. Tezuka looked up to see who it was and was slightly startled seeing Fuji's face mere inches apart from his own. Fuji smiled in his own usual smile and whispered something audible to Tezuka's ear.

"Ne, Tezuka do you want me to draw you naked?"

* * *

**Set 9**

"What is the matter with you?" Tezuka demanded an answer from the smiling guy following him. He was about to go the toilet when he noticed Fuji buzzing along with him. It wasn't the first time it happened. Actually it was the fifth time Fuji deliberately followed Tezuka to the washroom.

Fuji smiled for an answer.

"Get lost," Tezuka said dismissively as he made a dash towards the washroom. Fuji suppressed his laugh. He stopped himself from laughing in the corridor and walked towards the secluded stairs on the second floor. He then burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that tears fell down from his eyes.

He never knew laughing really hurts.

* * *

**Set 10**

Tezuka entered the first cubicle in the washroom. He immediately locked the door and unzipped his pants.

He was appalled by what he saw.

It was obvious that he was hard.

So hard that he couldn't take the overwhelming pain it was giving him. He banged his fist on the wall.

"Damn,"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He cursed mentally for feeling something he should never have paid attention to.

As he finds release in the cubicle, one image flashed through his mind—one image that's making him mad with lust. Something that has got to do with the smiling guy he avoided a while ago.

"Damn it,"

* * *

**Set 11**

"I'm going to pick you up from school," Saeki said over the phone. Fuji's line remained considerably silent that time.

"Fuji?" Saeki asked wondering why Fuji isn't speaking at all. Saeki then heaved a sigh of relief when the guy on the other line cleared his throat.

"Saeki…" Fuji trailed on. Fuji was sitting in one of the chairs of an empty classroom on the third floor. He was seated near the windows and from the window he could see the athletes do their routine practice in the afternoon.

"What?" Saeki asked softly.

Fuji saw Tezuka conditioning himself before doing the high jump. He then positioned himself and ran towards the pole and jumped high enough to surpass the pole. Fuji watched in amazement as how Tezuka jumped with ease.

It was as if Tezuka had wings on his back.

Just like that of an angel.

And just as everybody said, Tezuka was magnificent.

"I love you Saeki," Fuji whispered as if it was against his will. Saeki paused for a while before responding.

"Yeah, I love you too,"


	3. 3rd Game

Disclaimer: When you're torn between two good-looking guys, it's hard to choose…right? Or you already know who to choose but you're playing safe?

Notes: The writer eats a lot of chocolates to maintain the sugar content in her body. If she doesn't have enough sugar content, she always starts thinking sappy things like killing the characters.

* * *

**Set 12**

Tezuka opened his locker to get his notes from History class. Several papers fell and Tezuka gathered the papers only to find that most of the papers that fell are love letters from his other admirers.

He groaned in annoyance and stuffed the letters back to his locker. He then walked towards his next classroom while thinking if he should throw them or read them first before throwing them.

Heck, he's still going to throw them out anyway.

Tezuka found Eiji perched on the chair in the middle together with the ever gentle Oishi. They were of course studying for the upcoming test that weekend. Tezuka sat on his usual place. As he settled himself on his own chair, sliding the notes under his own desk, he noticed a mass of light brown hair on his right side.

The person next to his chair was sleeping _again_. Much to his dismay, as a concerned student he reached over to touch the person's shoulder and shake him up.

One of the person's arms fell on its side and Tezuka saw a clearer view of the sleeping guy's face. He was peacefully dozing off, a smile etched on his lips obviously dreaming of something good.

Tezuka leaned on his own chair once again, his eyes never leaving the person's face.

"Such a beautiful view,"

* * *

**Set 13**

"Fuji, I love you," Tezuka said after the class has ended. Fuji turned around to see if it really was Tezuka. He blinked twice. It really is Tezuka who is speaking to him.

"Nani?" Fuji said for confirmation. He unconsciously clutched his chest to keep his heart from pounding uncontrollably.

"I said I love you," Tezuka repeated his lines as he advances towards the frozen-like image of Fuji. Tezuka gingerly touched his shoulders and Fuji closed his eyes waiting for something he expected to happen.

"_Fufufu… I can't believe he's going to kiss me," Fuji said excitedly on his mind._

"Fuji? Fuji Syusuke?" the teacher called on his name. Fuji reluctantly opened his eyes to find himself still in the classroom.

"Are you alright?" the teacher asked the tensai. Fuji nodded in response as he sighed in disappointment having his dream cut off just like that. He looked at his left side and soon enough, a small smile registered on his face.

Tezuka's head was leaning on his left palm, his eyes closed.

"Tezuka is dreaming of me. I have to go back to my dream,"

* * *

**Set 14**

It was raining hard that day, so hard that a lot of students stayed for a while to let the rain subside for a moment.

Fuji looked at his locker.

There was no umbrella lying safely waiting for him on his locker.

He sighed but then smiled to himself as he checked on his watch for the time. Saeki's going to fetch him up after all.

Tezuka noticed Fuji standing still in the lobby. He noticed that Fuji doesn't have an umbrella with him.

An idea flashed through his mind that instant. He was going to share his umbrella with Fuji and escort him all the way to the train station.

He congratulated himself for having such a bright idea.

As he was about to approach Fuji, another guy appeared in front of Fuji—a guy holding a big black umbrella enough for two people.

He saw Fuji smiled at the guy as they exited the school. Tezuka looked at his own umbrella, it was transparent and enough to shelter one person only.

He threw it on the nearest trash bin and headed towards the gate.

* * *

**Set 15**

"So your school is having its annual art exhibition eh?" Saeki said while waiting for Fuji to pick on a beverage on the vending machine. A soft clunk followed after that and Fuji drank the juice slowly.

"That's right. Our Art professor requires us to draw one piece of art work and he'll choose the ones for the exhibit," Fuji continued on. Fuji slightly shivered due to the cold weather that afternoon. Saeki noticed it and let his own hand find its way towards Fuji's own. He then tucked both their hands to Saeki's coat pocket.

Fuji smiled at the contact of their skin.

Saeki's hands are warm yet not so big.

"_Ne, Tezuka, your hands are way too huge,"_

"_Ah?" Tezuka grunted as Fuji held Tezuka's hand and compared it to his own._

"_See? It's so big,"_

"_Not really," Tezuka huffed as he withdrew his hand away from Fuji, flushing a little at the contact of their skin._

"And it's warm too," Fuji breathed under his nose, slightly gripping Saeki's hands.


	4. 4th Game

Disclaimer: Making out in the library can be fatal. Large books will fall on your head if you're too wild.

Note: The author is experiencing an aggravating dilemma. Saeki is such a good man but so is Tezuka. Thanks to the wonderful supporters of my fic.

* * *

**Set 16**

"Ne, what are your topics for your art?" Oishi asked his friends one time as they did their homework in the library. The lower classmen Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen are there too.

"Nya, I'd definitely draw a cat," Eiji spoke bubbly. Oishi looked at the rest, hoping to answer like Eiji did.

"Drawing is not the thing for me," Kaidoh grunted. Inui glanced at him for a brief moment and saw Kaidoh diligently scribbling something cute on his notebook.

"Keh, Viper's not good at drawing eh? I'd do a portrait then," Momoshiro said proudly. Kaidoh snapped hearing Momoshiro's comment and grabbed him by the collar.

"Nani?" Kaidoh said through gritted teeth.

"Mou, stop it! We're in the _library_," Eiji pleaded the two hot-headed guys to stop. Oishi frowned in disappointment and asked the only freshman together with them.

"What's yours Echizen?" Oishi asked avoiding the earlier dispute between the two guys.

"Tennis ball,"

* * *

**Set 17**

"Fuji where were you a while ago? We were waiting for you in the library," Oishi asked the tensai. Fuji looked listless that morning, something that bothered Oishi.

"I was at the rooftop," Fuji answered.

"_Doing things with Saeki," he noted in his mind._

"Oh, is that so? I was asking our friends what are their topic for the Art Exhibition, I'm running out of ideas," Oishi said as they ambled on the corridor. Fuji and Oishi passed by Tezuka who was walking on the other direction. Tezuka was timidly greeted by the girls he walked into and Tezuka looked at them, thinking if he was to wave back at them.

Tezuka chooses not to.

Fuji looked at Tezuka's retreating back and mumbled something.

"Did you say something?"

"Oishi, maybe you could draw emotions for a change,"

"Emotions?" Oishi repeated looking mildly surprised at the idea.

"Yeah, like the feeling of longing,"

* * *

**Set 18**

Fuji went to the library once again, this time a lot earlier than the usual. Fuji of course didn't need to exert much effort from studying. He is a tensai after all. Something one could never achieve, even after a lot of hard work.

But today was different.

Fuji realized something a genius could never achieve, even after a lot of hard work too.

He silently tiptoed himself to reach the Japanese History Section Area and settled himself on one of the chairs available and opened his notes.

Fuji was looking at the back of the person's head in front of him very intently.

The person in front of him turned around feeling an uncomfortable feeling penetrating on his skull as if his head was being drilled.

Tezuka was greeted by Fuji's smiling face.

He quickly turned around as if he had seen nothing.

Fuji smiled never left his face. As he stood up to meet Saeki on the Science Section once again, he felt a slight pang on his chest.

It was something that even geniuses experience—something called pain.

* * *

**Set 19**

Tezuka saw Fuji entering the library once again. Come to think of it, Tezuka always sees Fuji everywhere he went to may it be the washroom, classroom, locker room or even in the corridors. So it was no exception that he saw Fuji in the library.

For Tezuka, Fuji's presence is a natural occurrence in his daily life.

It was something that happens to him almost as if it wasn't just a coincidence.

But Tezuka couldn't put it in any words.

"_Why do I feel that someone's staring at me?" _Tezuka mentally said to himself feeling something uncomfortable on his back. He was right to say that there is really someone staring at him.

Tezuka swiftly turned his head around to see the culprit but snapped his head back, his heart slightly raising its rate. But even before Tezuka could turn around again to ask what Fuji was doing at the library, the smaller guy already left.

It was then that Tezuka realized what Fuji's existence means to him.

A natural thing called breathing.

* * *

**Set 20**

"You look awfully uninterested," Saeki said as he nibbled Fuji's earlobe. Fuji didn't answer Saeki which of course made the latter slightly bothered. His lips trailed kisses on Fuji's neck down to his chest, sucking on one of his nipples.

A moan escaped from Fuji's mouth, something that even Fuji was not aware of. He looked down on Saeki already undoing both of their pants.

"I-I think we should stop," Fuji said suddenly. Saeki looked up to him, his eyes unreadable. Fuji didn't know if Saeki was mad, angry or annoyed.

Actually it's all the same.

"Why?" Saeki asked for a good explanation. Fuji sat down on the floor to meet Saeki's questioning gaze.

"Saeki, what if…" Fuji trailed on thinking if he should still continue his question.

"What's 'what if'?" Saeki asked his voice deep and persistent.

"Saeki what if…what if I already have someone in mind other than you?"

Saeki looked at Fuji, awfully remaining silent. Saeki stood up and fixed his own uniform. He held Fuji by the arm and silently fixed Fuji's own uniform too.

As they left the library, Saeki mumbled something that made Fuji's heart ached and touched at the same time.

"If you already have someone in mind, I don't mind sharing as long as I can be with you,"


	5. 5th Game

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei is such a meanie. Kindly announce that FujiTezuka pairing is a canon. A.S.A.P

Notes: Thanks for the review once again. I am also wondering if this is going to be a threesome. Hmm, Tezuka wants Fuji all by himself. Saeki choses to share but is it really true? And why do I sense that this is going to be a love _quadrangle_? Yep that's a hint I guess.

**

* * *

**

**Set 21**

"What is the athletics club doing to prepare themselves for the upcoming nationals?" a giggly student reporter asked Tezuka. Tezuka was done doing the hurdles that one afternoon practice and the reporters from the Newspaper Club seized the opportunity to asked one of the star players competing.

"Practice," he said his face void of any emotion. The reporter continued pestering Tezuka since Tezuka is on his short break time period. He sat on one of the benches while wiping off the sweat on his body.

"Is there anything…anything that's taking up your attention aside from the club practice?"

Tezuka paused for a while.

He doesn't need to think at all if there is something or rather _someone_ is taking away his concentration.

He already knew the answer.

"None," he lied.

"Is that so…?" the reporter asked doubtfully. She scribbled some notes on her notebook and asked once again.

"If you don't mind me—"

"I'm sorry my break time is almost up, I have to practice my high jump once again," Tezuka stood up to leave but the reporter managed to squeak out a simple question which he couldn't refuse answering.

"What are the types of girls that you like?"

Tezuka pushed his eyeglasses that instant, images of someone flashing through his mind.

"The type of person who always smile,"

* * *

**Set 22**

Fuji was all alone in the Art room. He was diligently sketching on his canvas. The one that he was working on is the one he's supposed to submit for the exhibit. He smiled as he saw the finished sketch of what he has drawn.

It was a sketch of Tezuka doing his practice in high jump with his back extended and flattened out over the bar. Fuji smiled at the basic sketch he made.

But something made him stop from doing the painting.

"_If you already have someone in mind, I don't mind sharing as long as I can be with you,"_

Fuji tried to smile but it was almost as if his smile is giving him so much pain.

He then covered the sketch and placed it on the corner, picked up another canvas and started to paint.

This time his thoughts are filled with images of Saeki.

* * *

**Set 23**

Tezuka came to school ridiculously earlier than he's supposed to come. It was still six o'clock and the first period won't come until seven.

It was because Tezuka forgot his unfinished homework under his desk. Tezuka opened the sliding door of the classroom only to be surprised that someone beat him to coming early to school.

The person of course was sleeping with his head tucked under his arms. Tezuka of course won't bother the person sleeping only if it wasn't for the fact that the person is sleeping on Tezuka's desk.

He then realized who dared sleep on his desk.

It was Fuji.

Tezuka looked at him, standing still in front of his desk. He was looking at Fuji as if looking away would be fatal.

He couldn't help but notice Fuji's hair looks soft and fluffy.

He stretched out his hand and gingerly touched Fuji's hair.

"I wish I exist in your dreams," Tezuka whispered. He then withdrew his hands as if against his will.

He reluctantly walked towards the door.

Fuji opened his eyes after Tezuka left.

"You're the reason why I dream Tezuka,"

* * *

**Set 24**

"Saeki!" Fuji shouted and waved his hand as soon as he saw Saeki entering the school gates.

"Today's the Art exhibition right? I thought I'd pay your work a visit,"

"How did you know that my painting was selected?" Fuji asked in amazement. Saeki put his arms on his pocket and hummed.

"You've been very good in art ever since we're little,"

Fuji smiled at the compliment and dragged Saeki to the Exhibition room in the gymnasium. Fuji stopped in front of a large canvas and grinned at Saeki. Saeki looked at the painting and chuckled.

"Is this…really me?" he asked looking at the painting in front of him. The painting was a mass of splattered colors. Saeki couldn't see the resemblance of his face.

"This is called expressionism," Fuji said proudly. Saeki nodded and realized that the painting is giving of a very strong, striking emotion. It was excellent over all as if the painting is expressing Fuji's emotions for him but something was off.

"Fuji why is it that I feel I'm just half of the painting?"

Fuji smiled and held Saeki's hand firmly.

"You only own half of my heart Saeki,"


	6. 6th Game

Disclaimer: Admiration is the farthest thing to understanding.

Note: Quadrangle is nowhere to be seen. I have this problem that is resting at the very depths of my mind. I am not confident enough to continue this. -sighs- what should I do. -goes back to hugging Saeki-

**

* * *

**

**Set 25**

"You seem out of character nowadays Saeki," Saeki's friend, Bane commented over the phone. They were talking about the group project for Home Economics.

"Nah, I was just wondering why we're putting much effort in our H.E class,"

"It's part of the curriculum," Bane replied. Saeki's line remained considerably silent the whole time. Of course, Bane knew why Saeki's acting strange the past few days.

"Ne, did you know, if you can't make a wish come true, the sky will cry," Bane said randomly. Saeki chuckled.

"Who told you that?"

"The old man,"

"Yeah right," Saeki said offhandedly and bade the other guy goodbye. He then looked outside the window and stared at the cloudless sky.

"I wish I'll remain in Fuji's heart," he whispered.

He then gaze one last time at the sky and slept his troubles away.

Saeki never knew it rained all night.

* * *

**Set 26**

Fuji opened his locker and found one paper neatly folded in half on top of his Math book.

He was quite popular with the girls but not that popular like Tezuka.

Some of the girls even think that Fuji is a person to be envied of.

After all, Fuji's face was far more beautiful than the other girls.

Fuji frowned for a second, thinking if the letter is a hate mail or a love letter. But the curiosity got the better of him.

He opened the letter and read the lines neatly written on it.

_Unlike square root of -1,  
__My love for you is not imaginary.  
__My love for you is like a square function…  
__It's positive and always increasing._

_So please give me a SINE,  
__COSECANT live without you._

Fuji pursed his lips into a thin line. He didn't know if he should laugh or be flattered at the love note he got.

He obviously knew whose handwriting is it.

* * *

**Set 27**

"Inui are you sure that note would work?" the guy asked Inui. They were in a secluded area of the school grounds.

"Yeah, there's a seventy-eight percent that it'll work," Inui said as a matter-of-factly.

"That means twenty-two percent that it'll fail not to mention that was the most _stupid_ note I've ever written,"

"Well then why did you write it?" Inui asked as if his voice is taunting.

"It was _you_ who told _me_ to write it," he replied thinly.

"Well…" Inui stressed.

"It's Fuji we're talking about,"

The man remained silent after Inui pointed out that it is Fuji receiving the note but it didn't stop his irritation.

"You don't have to hide there Tezuka," Inui said.

"I don't want to be associated with you,"

* * *

**Set 28**

Fuji was standing alone in the lobby once more. Obviously, he was waiting for someone.

Tezuka saw Fuji at the lobby, waiting.

He felt like it was some de ja vu of some sort. This time, Tezuka mustered all of his courage and walked towards Fuji.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Tezuka said, his voice slightly shaking. Fuji smiled at him.

"Yeah I am,"

Tezuka's shoulder's slump a little after he heard Fuji. He should have expected it all along.

He should've known that Fuji is waiting for someone.

_Probably that guy from last time._

Tezuka's gloomy thoughts were interrupted when Fuji whispered something.

"I was waiting for you,"


	7. 7th Game

Disclaimer: Sucking is different from Licking.

Notes: Hmm...Set 7 is here! I can't say anything right now. I am dying from starvation. I dislike this set because Saeki is... Saeki is... -cries-

* * *

**Set 28**

Fuji stood quite spectacularly amidst the crowd—naked.

Well, almost naked.

It was the time for their P.E lesson—swimming to be precise.

Tezuka heaved a deep breath and tried to divert his attention from elsewhere. It was as if Fuji's presence is intoxicating, almost tempting and delectable.

_Wait, delectable? _Tezuka shook his head from his thoughts, he silently watched Fuji who leaned on the wall, waiting for his turn for the 50-m free style routine.

Tezuka noticed the droplets of water slowly descending from the tip of Fuji's hair down to his neck.

All the way down his chest…

down to his abdomen…

down…

down…

there.

Tezuka gasped for a second.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu!" the teacher called on his name. He adjusted his swimming cap and prepared for a diving position.

"Tezuka, you forgot to take off your eyeglasses,"

* * *

**Set 29**

Tezuka found Fuji's taste for things rather unusual.

Fuji likes to eat spicy foods—the kind that burns your mouth.

Fuji likes to sleep in class.

Fuji likes to drink unusual beverages out of the vending machine.

And now, Tezuka was wondering what kind of music Fuji likes to listen to.

"_Maybe classical music like those of Beethoven, Mozart or Chopin," _he thought to himself.

Fuji noticed Tezuka looking at him. He then moved his chair and desk closer to Tezuka and offered one of his earphones.

Tezuka took it without question. Tezuka was momentarily stunned after hearing the songs on Fuji's IPOD.

"What are those horri—"

Fuji smiled in response, eyes glinting dangerously.

* * *

**Set 30**

"How do you prefer eating _it_, by sucking or by licking?"

"What?" Tezuka blurted out.

"Do you like sucking? Or just licking?" Fuji asked the bewildered bespectacled guy with a lecherous smile.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka questioned, his face slowing becoming the color of sakura petals.

"Mou, just answer me," Fuji insisted, his voice huskier by the minute.

"Sucking…I guess,"

Fuji's smile turned into a naughty grin before pulling out a lollipop.

"I guess I just have to suck this one, ne?"

* * *

**Set 31**

"Saeki, listen to me today was a great day! The one I've been talking to you about finally noticed me. We even shared and listened together in my IPOD. And the other day we went home together and he walked me all the way to the train station," Fuji happily related to the guy beside him. They were walking on the way to Fuji's home that time.

"That's great," Saeki said listlessly.

"What do you think I should do to make him noticed me more?" Fuji asked for advice, his eyes obviously gleaming in excitement.

"Talk to him…more often," Saeki uttered against his will.

"Well I'll do that Saeki! I'll definitely do it! You're such a good frie—"

"Stop treating me like I'm a thing Fuji!" Saeki yelled all of a sudden. Fuji opened his eyes, looking aghast.

"I don't treat you like—"

"Do you understand what I'm going through?" Saeki whispered avoiding Fuji's eye contact with him.

"But you said that it's alright…that you don't mind…"

Saeki grabbed Fuji's wrist and looked at him as if his eyes are in pain. For the whole time that he held Fuji's wrist none of them said anything.

Saeki let go of Fuji's arm and turned around.

"Don't take me for granted,"


	8. 8th Game

Disclaimer: I can see you reading this...kekekeke. No, I don't have a Jagan Eye.

Notes: Let's leave Saeki for a while. I decided to focus this 8th Game on Fuji and Tezuka. -goes back to hugging Saeki- Don't forget to drop by your reviews so that I will always be inspired to write more often than usual. I got the idea of this 3sets somewhere from this site.

**

* * *

**

**Set 32**

The air conditioner on class 3-A's room broke quite magnificently one afternoon due to some faulty wiring.

Tezuka's class is forced to endure the rest of the day with the scorching heat caressing their skin. The boys managed to open all of the windows to let the cool breeze enter the classroom.

Many of the boys were given permission to remove their overcoat. It was hot after all.

One of the guys who removed their coat was Fuji.

Fuji couldn't stand the heat anyway. It was better than nothing.

Tezuka looked at him sideways and starts to fan himself.

Fuji's head was thrown back, his face showed slight annoyance from the heat but it gradually changed to contentment as Fuji found a thick paper to fan himself with.

Tezuka swore he heard Fuji moaned.

Fuji's hand traveled up and down the length of his upper body in an attempt to wipe his sweat off.

Tezuka fanned himself harder.

To his horror, Fuji chose that moment to look at him.

Catching Tezuka's eye, Fuji winked and licked his lips maliciously.

Tezuka turned his head abruptly cursing fate for destroying the air conditioner.

**

* * *

**

**Set 33**

Tezuka's glasses were old. He had worn the exact pair ever since junior high school.

It wasn't because Tezuka couldn't afford to buy a new one. It's just that he's careful at handling his belongings.

So it was a wonder that one day, when a screw popped out.

"Tezuka what are you doing?" Fuji asked as he found Tezuka bending down on his chair particularly looking at the floor.

"Nothing, just looking for a loose screw,"

Fuji looked thoughtful.

"You mean that small black thing that looks like dirt? I swept it up during break time,"

Tezuka looked at him, looking flabbergasted.

**

* * *

**

**Set 34**

The Japanese history class had been announced to be self study that afternoon.

Fuji was bored to death.

He walked over Inui's desk and borrowed something to read.

Tezuka couldn't help but notice Fuji's amused face as he flipped through the first pages of what appears to be a comic book.

"What is that?" Tezuka couldn't help but ask.

"Doujinshi," Fuji replied as if it was an explanation itself. He then handed it to Tezuka.

The story involves two male protagonists, Fuuji and Tetzuka who's currently experiencing a problem. Tetzuka who was going to Gemany for health rehabilitation is having a hard time leaving Fuuji behind. Tetzuka doesn't even know if he'll be back in Japan and Fuuji is torn between encouraging and stopping Tetzuka from leaving.

The doujinshi ended with a cliffhanger.

"Ne, if you were Tetzuka would you leave Fuuji behind?" Fuji asked the bespectacled boy after closing the doujinshi. Tezuka remained silent for a moment.

"No," Tezuka replied, sure of what he answered. Fuji looked at him half-surprised, half-curious.

Tezuka continued, "I'd rather die than leave him behind,"


	9. 9th Game

**Disclaimer:** Chocolates makes the author of this set very, very wild. What are plot bunnies? I want plot cows not bunnies!!!

**Note:** I deeply apologize for the rantings. 9th game fresh from the oven folks. Review if you can. It keeps my brain fresh.

* * *

**Set 35**

"Ever heard of the probability that the captain of the sports club and its manager having an affair is quite high?" a bubbly classmate of Fuji spoke merrily. Fuji heard their giggly conversation from a far and decided to listen.

"Where did you hear that kind of statistics?" her friend asked as they polished off their nails.

"Well based on the truth of course. The captain of the American Football club and the manager are kind of going out,"

"Eh? That's insane! They hardly get along with each other and not to mention they always fight and shout almost every day!" the other girl claimed.

"That's why I say that the captain-manager relationship is a click. Now here's the interesting part, you know Tezuka Kunimitsu from the athletics club? I heard that he and the manager are getting along just fine,"

Fuji didn't hold back as he stood up from his chair and casually butted in their conversation with a tight smile on his face.

"Tezuka is just a hard-working, persevering athletic member, _just a member_," he emphasized on the last part.

The girls were too stunned to make a comment. And even though one of them managed to open her mouth, Fuji already left.

* * *

**Set 36**

"Inui, have you watched _that_ movie?" Fuji asked leaning towards Inui's ears. Tezuka's eyes shift swiftly to see Fuji's attempt to make a spectacular show.

Fuji was obviously using their free time of their last period quite leisurely.

"Oh you mean _that_ movie?" Inui said as he haughtily fixed his thick glasses in the process. Both of them stood up and talked near the classroom windows. Fuji's smile grew wider at Inui's cooperation.

"Yeah, that _one,_" Fuji said as he tiptoed just so that he could whisper in Inui's ear.

Fuji's voice seemed ragged and husky. Tezuka bit his lip in restrain.

Inui slightly bent down so that he was now the one whispering in Fuji's ear.

"You want to watch that _kind_ of movie?"

Fuji licked his lower lip and grinned afterwards.

"Yeah,"

From afar, Tezuka's face darkened

* * *

**Set 37**

"I'd never do anything to hurt you," Tezuka whispered.

"You're hurting me right now," Fuji whispered back.

Tezuka stopped in a moment of confusion.

"But I'm not touching you,"

"Exactly,"

* * *

**Set 38**

The final bell echoed throughout the school building and students from all year level made their way outside the school premises.

Fuji was walking alone on the school grounds when Tezuka grabbed his arm from behind, still catching his breath.

"What is it?" Fuji asked rather sweetly.

Tezuka took a deep breath and asked in a rather monotonous tone.

"Do you want to watch movies tomorrow?"

Fuji's smile gleamed as he held Tezuka's hand for a second.

"I'd love to,"


	10. 10th Game

**Disclaimer:** This is not a threesome. This is a competitive love quadrangle—more angle, more fun.

**Note:** The much awaited character for the quadrangle is here! I really chose him for this perfect position. Saeki maybe the giving type but this one is different. -jumps around-

The alerts for this story has increased! yay! But the reviews has lessened. -sniffs- I wonder, why is that? -pouts- 10th Game on the roll. If you want one-shots check out my other works "**Meaning of Flowers**" and "**Pick-Up Lines**". XD

* * *

**Set 39**

"Oshitari, too slow," the guy wearing thick dark glasses that almost hid half of his face scolded the guy behind him.

The guy stopped for a moment, waiting for Oshitari to catch up. He looked around momentarily, inhaling the sophisticated beauty of Shibuya.

His eyes wandered around until it settled its intense gaze on one particular spot.

The guy removed his dark shades to see more clearly the captivating figure that struck his innermost desire.

The figure was leaning on a nearby post lamp, as if standing there was the most relaxing thing to do.

The figure checked on his watch for the time and sighed, changing his expressions drastically.

"Atobe-san," a voice brought him back to reality.

"What?" he asked wearily.

"Let's go,"

Against his will, Atobe tore off his gaze towards the figure.

* * *

**Set 40**

Tezuka stood near the post lamp and waited patiently.

He checked on his polo shirt, making sure that he was still decent enough.

He stood amidst the crowd and waited.

It was out of the blue when he felt the need to just grab Fuji that one afternoon and boldly asked him to go on the movies with him.

He blamed it on jealousy.

But he also praised his shrewdness that moment.

For the tenth time, he checked on his watch and sighed.

Fuji was late by ten minutes.

He knew that the other guy is known for punctuality and it worried him as to why Fuji was late by ten minutes.

He was about to go to the nearest phone booth when he saw a figure walking towards him.

Tezuka looked at Fuji from head to toe.

"I'm sorry my sister insisted on putting this scarf on me,"

"It's alright, let's go,"

Tezuka knew that one moment that Fuji was worth waiting for.

* * *

**Set 41**

Fuji appeared in Shibuya five minutes earlier than what he and Tezuka had agreed on.

He saw Tezuka appeared exactly on time on their meeting place.

He couldn't suppress the smile he had on his face when he saw a different Tezuka.

He saw Tezuka checked on his appearance time by time.

He saw Tezuka's different reaction from being relaxed to being worried.

And when he saw Tezuka leaving the place, he got out of his hiding place and casually greeted the guy who was waiting for him.

"I was about to call you on the phone booth," Tezuka said.

"Are you worried?" Fuji asked, amused at the drastic change in Tezuka's color.

Tezuka's hand made its way to Fuji's hand and held it tightly.

"I am,"

* * *

**Set 42**

"Let's watch movies, you know change of pace," Bane suggested to Saeki as they ambled on the park.

"You must face your problem. But what if your problem is your face? How can you face your face? Pfft," David blurted out all of a sudden. Saeki looked at him as if he was demented of some sort. Bane thwacked David's head.

"I said _pace _not _face,_" Bane hissed.

Saeki made an attempt to smile at them when he didn't notice the guy in front of him.

"Watch where you're going," the guy remarked.

"I'm sorry," Saeki mumbled in apology.

"It's ok," the guy spoke briefly. He then turned to face his companion.

"Oshitari, too slow,"

"Who is that?" Bane asked.

Saeki didn't answer when he saw Fuji hiding at the back of the tree. He looked at Fuji and noticed that Fuji was looking intently at something.

And then he saw what Fuji was looking at.

Something in Saeki's chest contorted as if preventing him to breathe normally.

He saw Fuji casually approached the guy waiting for him. And as if the fate was punishing him, Saeki saw Fuji's genuine smile for the longest time.

"Let's not watch movies this time," he smiled half-heartedly at Bane.


	11. 11th Game

**Disclaimer: **Tezuka is a virgin. Fuji is a virgin-killer. XD

**Notes: **The movie-date SET is not here. It'll have to be shown some other time. The numbering was wrong last time so I corrected it. Ok, where was I again? 11th Game neatly wrapped in a box. Don't foget to drop by your comments! Thanks.

* * *

**Set 044**

"How do you explain a kiss?" Eiji asked the rest of the class. The rest of the class exchanged surprised yet curious glances.

"A kiss should be sweet!" one girl exclaimed and giggled afterwards.

"Kiss is the first thing before fucking," one guy yelled and earned a laugh from the rest of the boys at the back.

"A kiss should be meaningful," Oishi mumbled. Eiji seemed to be contented to what he said.

"A kiss should be 99 percent love and 1 percent lust," said Inui.

"Inui is that you talking?"

"I'm taking it back. It's the other way around,"

"French kiss is the best!" one guy interjected. His girlfriend slapped him on his head.

Fuji watched his classmates and laughed with them. He enjoyed each answers and was about to answer when Eiji asked Tezuka instead.

"What should be a kiss?"

Tezuka looked up to see everybody looking at him waiting for a coherent answer.

"I don't do such things,"

* * *

**Set 045**

"Tezuka is it true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, what you said in the classroom…" he said slyly.

"I don't remember saying anything at all," Tezuka insisted, the veins on his forehead popping.

"You don't have to be so bashful; you've never kissed anyone right?" Fuji's mouth twitched into an angelic yet demonic grin. Tezuka looked at him blankly unable to say anything for the moment.

"Well, what's the big deal?" he asked in defense.

"Nothing, I was just telling myself how lucky I am."

* * *

**Set 046**

Fuji went to the library once again and headed to the Science Section Area. He sat by the table and tried to answer his homework but something kept disturbing him.

The familiar spot…

The familiar chairs…

The familiar rows of books…

The familiar scent…

Fuji closed his book for a while and glanced over the dark corner of the Science Section. The place that was once sacred to him and to Saeki alone was empty. Fuji stood up and left hastily ridding himself with the guilt that's resting in his heart

* * *

**Set 047**

There is a saying in Hyoutei that "What Atobe wants; Atobe gets."

Rubbish as it may sound, the saying is dangerously accurate.

Atobe was particularly looking at the sports magazine that time.

His eyes scanned the very detail of one particular page.

Oshitari grew curious as to what Atobe was wasting his time for.

After what seems to be forever passed, Atobe left the garden and headed back to the classroom.

Oshitari glanced at the magazine and the heading in bold letters said:

**"Tezuka Kunimitsu, the next high-jump athlete prodigy."**


	12. 12th Game

**Disclaimer: **The author of this SET also wears eyeglasses but who cares? XD

**Notes: **12th Game is now here. I have nothing to say, I think. XD Just drop by your opinions alright? Thanks!

* * *

**Set 048**

Tezuka felt that his eyes were tired from looking at the blackboard with his eyeglasses. The screw that went missing last time reappeared magically on his desk, placed inside a small plastic. He was actually quite surprised but didn't mind the matter.

"Why don't you take off your eyeglasses?" a voice suggested. Tezuka merely ignored the voice. When he didn't reply, the guy continued talking.

"Well, your eyes are kind of red," the voice commented softly.

Tezuka sighed, Fuji was right, his eyes were really tired. He placed the eyeglasses on his desk, looked outside the windows and rested his gaze on the green leaves of the nearby tree.

He didn't notice the glasses slipping out of his desk and the next moment he knew, the eyeglasses he dearly love was shattered into pieces, crushed by someone's foot.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka I didn't notice your eyeglasses on the floor!!!" Eiji apologized over and over again. Tezuka bent down and sighed. It was no use getting angry over what's already broken. He can only mourn for his eyeglass in silence.

But what Tezuka didn't saw was the sly, triumphant smile Fuji had on his face.

* * *

**Set 049**

Fuji always knew Tezuka looked more handsome without his eyeglasses. Yes, he would always daydream about what Tezuka's face looks like without his eyeglasses.

It was only a small amount of difference but Fuji wanted to see that difference no matter how small it is.

And so he tricked the bespectacled guy when he hid the screw last time it went missing. Of course, being the ever _kind and considerate_ Fuji, he returned the screw afterwards.

So when the eyeglasses fell out of Tezuka's desk he didn't pick it up. And when Eiji stomped at it like a mad elephant he also didn't mind.

He could only smile in victory.

He never knew someone would do the dirty trick for him.

* * *

**Set 050**

Fuji regretted his actions the moment he saw Tezuka without eyeglasses on his face. Apparently, the girls saw the slight changes on Tezuka's feature and it made a big impact on them. They were practically throwing themselves on Tezuka.

Nonetheless, Fuji's morning was filled with annoyance and irritation.

"_I know that Tezuka is a handsome man but without his glasses, he's just like beyond the word handsome,"_

"_I agree, I have to admit, I was practically drooling over him a while ago,"_

"_I was worst than all of you! I suffered a stiff neck just because I keep glancing at Tezuka at the back!"_

"Serves you right," Fuji couldn't help but mutter.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji sideways wondering what made the tensai so frustrated so early in the morning. As if Fuji was reading Tezuka's mind, Fuji looked directly at him and gave a silent hard gaze.

"Did I...Did I do something wrong?" Tezuka asked uncertainly. Fuji glared at him before he replied.

"You're too handsome."


	13. 13th Game

**Disclaimer:** Tezuka wants Fuji to scrub his back when taking a bath. But Tezuka wants Fuji's skin as the 'sponge'.

**Notes:** Oh, I forgot...I still have unfinished stories here in XD Well, here's 13th Game!

* * *

**Set 051**

"Stupidity is like giving up a fight knowing you had a chance to win. Love, on the other hand, is fighting though you knew from the start that you'll never win," Oishi stated while reading the e-mail he received on his phone.

"I think it's the other way around Oishi," Eiji pointed out.

"Really…? Well, I really don't know," Oishi said as he shoved his phone on his bag.

"Being stupid and being in love is all the same," Fuji said casually as he flipped the latest doujinshi he got from Inui.

"So…If you're in love Fuji, I'll tell you that you're just stupid," Eiji said offhandedly. Fuji tore his gaze on the doujinshi.

"I'd rather be called 'in love' than be called stupid," Fuji said witheringly.

"Well…being stupid and being in love is all the same," Eiji mimicked Fuji with a snicker.

* * *

**Set 052**

"So…when someone praised you, what should you do?"

"Tezuka, why are you asking me? You do what you usually do right? '_You look at them and say nothing,_'" Inui remarked, slightly amused that Tezuka was starting to talk trivial things out of the blue.

"But what if the person was glaring at you at the same time?"

Inui stopped solving the crossword puzzle and looked up to see Tezuka's impassive face.

"Now that's something," he replied.

"I'm talking seriously here," Tezuka emphasized, his voice raising a notch. Inui sighed in resignation, throwing his pen on his desk.

"Let me ask you, why are you so concern about a simple praise someone randomly said?"

Tezuka looked at Inui meaningfully. "That _someone_ is Fuji,"

Inui grabbed the pen once again. "So that's the reason."

* * *

**Set 053**

"Do you love him?" Saeki asked.

"I do."

"Do you still love me?"

Fuji paused for a while. He then looked down and sighed.

"I still do."

"How much?" Saeki continued.

Fuji raised his head and silently settled his gaze on Saeki's pained eyes.

"Just a little," he admitted.

Saeki bit his lip.

"That's barely called loving."


	14. 14th Game

**Disclaimer:** Let's study English words! XD

**Notes: **14th Game is here!!

* * *

**Set 054**

"What's your score in our English test?" Fuji asked as he peered on Tezuka's shoulder. Tezuka was standing in front of his locker fixing his things.

"Seventy-eight,"

"Hmm, not bad," Fuji said reprehensively. Tezuka shut his locker a little too hard.

"What's your score then?" he challenged.

"Oh, mine? Ninety-five," Fuji replied with a triumphant smile. Tezuka walked past Fuji, his scowl evident on his face.

"I could teach you if you like," Fuji offered as he tried to catch up to Tezuka's strides.

Tezuka stopped abruptly and thought that it might be a good way to lengthen their time with each other.

"Alright, let's meet every afternoon after my high-jump practice," Tezuka answered in resignation. Fuji smiled genuinely.

"That's highly…_satiating_,"

* * *

**Set 055**

"Do you like anyone?"

"Well, it's actually more like 'love',"

"Who is it?"

"It starts with 'Y' and ends with 'U'…"

Tezuka couldn't help but smirk as he bent down to reach Fuji's lips.

"Funny, I like that person too."

* * *

**Set 056**

"Ok, what's the meaning of the word _'penetrate'_?" Fuji asked one afternoon. Tezuka and Fuji were both sitting on the English Section Area that day. Tezuka racked his brain for a possible answer.

"To pass into or through," he said, sure of his answer. Fuji's smile grew wider.

"You're correct, but the word can also mean '_to enter by piercing'_ and _'to move deeply'_," Fuji whispered, emphasizing a little on the meaning. Tezuka nodded in response as he wrote down the word and its meaning.

"Well how about _'cum'_?" Fuji asked once again. Tezuka sat rigidly when he heard the word, a single sweat rolled on his face and he looked at Fuji as if he was an alien. Fuji was enjoying Tezuka's reaction but not until Tezuka opened his mouth to answer.

"'To combined with' or 'along with'," Tezuka answered with a straight face.

Fuji sighed in frustration at Tezuka's dense personality.

"_He really doesn't get where I'm getting at."_

"Ok, how about 'Hexakosiohexekontahexaphobia'?" Fuji asked witheringly, boring his gaze at Tezuka. Tezuka felt some vein snapped on Fuji's head for unknown reasons. He sighed as he looked at the word Fuji wrote on his paper.

He probably just invented it.


	15. 15th Game

Disclaimer: Chocolates are highly addictive.

Notes: I think, this is not the original 15th Game that I had in mind. I wanted to develop the angle of Atobe and Tezuka so I need Atobe!!! XD Well anyway, enjoy. Saeki's recuperating in my house, don't worry. XD

* * *

**Set 057**

Tezuka never said the words 'I love you' to Fuji.

Fuji never said the words either.

None of them claimed to say that they love each other.

It was out of the spur of the moment when Tezuka asked Fuji to go on with him to a movie.

That's hardly a love confession.

None of them opened up the topic of those mysterious love letters that kept appearing in Fuji's locker albeit being ridiculously silly.

Perhaps, Fuji was waiting for Tezuka to say those words.

And perhaps, Tezuka was waiting too.

* * *

**Set 058**

Fuji was still in a foul mood the next morning.

And of course, Tezuka knew with one look.

Fuji was basically scowling at him.

Tezuka sighed and sat on his chair hoping there's no bloodshed going to happen.

Fuji threw a crumpled paper on Tezuka's head. Tezuka sighed.

_Do I really deserve this treatment?_

Tezuka opened the crumpled paper and inside it was a note.

_Ne, Tezuka, isn't contact lenses highly uncomfortable?_

Tezuka's head turned 90 degrees to the right.

"I'll buy you a new eyeglass." Fuji said with a smile.

* * *

**Set 059**

Atobe flipped the newspaper with a tint of disdain on his face. Oshitari just stood beside him, asking in silence.

"Oshitari…" he drawled. Oshitari looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I heard you're the second place in High Jump category in the last Spring Tournament…"

Oshitari nodded quite happy that Atobe was pointing it out.

"This man…" Atobe pointed at Tezuka's picture in the newspaper.

"…is the current champion, right?"

Oshitari nodded again, this time a bit hesitant.

"I think this is the time to meet him." Atobe said smiling.

"…why?" Oshitari asked even though he knew the answer.

"_Because_…" Atobe drawled once again.

"…_I want him._"


	16. 16th Game

**Notes: **To tell you frankly, I wanted to please everyone but some opinions clash and such that I don't know what to do anymore! XD But I'll stick to the original plot (the unexpected plot) and add a bit of everybody's opinion. XD Well, This is 16th Game, minna-san!

**

* * *

Set 060**

What a boring day.

All third year students were forced to participate in the auditorium. Apparently, the principal had something to say to the graduating students.

There were basically two hundred third year students at the auditorium and the students sat on the particular spot meant for their class.

Tezuka's class was on the left corner side. Eiji sat on the aisle, Oishi staying close to him. Inui was sitting at the front as far as the front of their spot could take. And Tezuka was at the farthest back looking over for the class' peace and order.

He was the class president after all.

A mere half an hour had passed and almost half of the students were not listening anymore. Tezuka wanted to stand and hushed them but he can't.

He couldn't.

It was because of a simple reason that Fuji's head was leaning on his left shoulder—sleeping.

He sighed.

He'll just have to pretend that he was not the class president of III-A.

* * *

**Set 061**

Inui was having the dilemma of his life.

He was obviously torn between two person—Fuji and Tezuka.

Tezuka wanted Inui to give a little distance off with Fuji.

He sighed. He never quite expected Tezuka to be the jealous type.

Fuji, however, wanted Inui to stay closer to him especially when Tezuka was around.

He sighed once again.

He never imagined Fuji to be a full-blown sadist.

* * *

**Set 062**

"Maid's café?" Tezuka repeated.

Inui cleared his throat. "President, there are two things we need to focus in our school festival, the booth and its popularity among the students."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"A few of our pretty looking classmates will volunteer to do the job of the maids—no I mean the waitresses and the rest will help in cooking and setting up the booth."

"Have you discussed it with the whole class?" Tezuka asked tentatively.

"Yes, 90 percent agreed to it," Inui confirmed.

"How about the remaining 10 percent?" Tezuka interrogated.

"I gallantly offered one week supply of my Super Royal Inui Juice Z."

"You threatened them?" he said in disbelief.

"It was purely out of my kindness," Inui innocently stated and Tezuka chose to remain silent.

"There's also one thing I need to discuss with you," Inui continued.

"What?" Tezuka asked warily.

"The class, especially the girls, requested that one guy should at least experience being a maid."

"What?" Tezuka exclaimed looking slightly bewildered. It had to be someone but him.

It had to be someone that was beautiful, feminine-looking, and elegant someone that should look really good on a maid's dress. It had to be someone…like…

Tezuka stopped thinking and traced back his thoughts. He shook his head slightly.

No, he was not thinking of someone at all. He really wasn't imagining Fuji—

Tezuka gave up resisting his wild imagination and sighed almost dreamily. Inui broke his line of thoughts.

"Tezuka, I didn't know you're _that_ perverted."


	17. 17th Game

**Disclaimer:** Lost of blood could be fatal.

**Notes:** I still have more than one week before I return to my beloved student life. XD Ok, what game is it? Is it 17? XD

* * *

**Set 063**

"So…when will we buy your new eyeglass?" a silky voice asked that seemed to be enticing the one being asked but Tezuka couldn't raise his head.

No, he couldn't look up.

He mustn't.

"Don't bother. I'll take care of it. It's my property after all," Tezuka remarked, his head still down and his hands furiously scribbling something on the notebook. Fuji's eyebrow twitched.

"So…we won't… we won't be meeting this Saturday?" Fuji asked with difficulty. Tezuka nodded and Fuji drew a deep breath.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I have a meeting this coming Saturday for the school festival together with the other officers," Tezuka replied and the scribbling worsened.

"I understand but…" Fuji sighed as his shoulders slumped a little and his smile wore down for a moment.

"Why won't you look at me in the eyes?"

* * *

**Set 064**

"Did I do something wrong?" Fuji asked innocently but Fuji's angelic voice didn't even budge Tezuka.

"No you did nothing wrong," he coughed.

"Then why won't you look at me?" he demanded as he pressed his hands on Tezuka's face and forced the latter to look at him straight on.

_What's your order sir?  
_**_I want you.  
_**_Oh, you're so naughty Tezuka…  
_**_You look so damn good in that dress.  
_**_Really? I thought you'd like me more if I'm not wearing anything… _

**_NOT WEARING ANYTHING… _**

_Anything…  
__Anything… _

"Te-Tezuka!" Fuji called on worriedly and Tezuka returned to the real world looking at a very sickly worried Fuji.

"What's happening to you?" he murmured.

"Wha—?"

It was only then that Tezuka noticed the blood spurting out of his nose.

* * *

**Set 065**

"I heard you were sent to the infirmary," Inui stated. Tezuka remained silent.

"They said your nose bleed so much." Inui continued and Tezuka just sighed.

"Are you sick Tezuka?" he asked.

"I'm just tired," Tezuka replied listlessly but Inui knew it better after seeing the frustrated scribbling notes of Tezuka on their planner.

"Yeah, you're just sexually frustrated."


	18. 18th Game

**Disclaimer: **I've had too much disclaimer, I think.

**Notes: **None, I think? XD

* * *

**Set 59**

"You know, I've always sort of envied you," Eiji blurted out of the blue to Fuji and the latter looked up, his shoelace still untied.

"Why would you envy me?" Fuji asked in disbelief and Eiji fidgeted a bit before answering.

"Well…you've always had someone around you, like someone to care for you and I don't know, love you like never before," Eiji said as he shrugged. Fuji pursed his lips.

"You have Oishi," Fuji pointed out. Eiji shook his head.

"We're different! I mean you and _him_ are like…_eternal_,"

"And who might you be talking to?"

"Don't be silly Fuji you know who I'm talking to! I know he's sometimes quiet and sort of mysterious in a way but he genuinely cares for you, ne?"

Fuji smiled as he thought of _him_ and Eiji had to shake him off to return to the real world.

"That's so unfair, I'm still talking to you and you're already thinking about him!" Eiji complained. Fuji had to laugh it off as they headed outside.

"You know, speaking of _him, _I haven't seen him lately…"

Fuji stopped walking and cast Eiji an inquisitive look. "You don't see _him_? But Tezu—"

"It's true! I haven't seen Saeki lately. He's always fetching you, right?"

Fuji's smile faltered until it was totally wiped out of his face and Eiji looked troubled for Fuji.

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

**Set 60**

"No…you didn't," Fuji tried to smile back. Eiji cleared his throat as he started yet another conversation.

"So…speaking of him, where is he? Is he busy with school work?" Eiji asked.

"No, I mean, yes he is."

"I see…" Eiji replied, thoroughly convinced.

"Eiji…" Fuji called on. From a far, he could already make an image of an approaching Oishi carrying two sets of coat. Fuji shook his head and let Eiji run off towards Oishi.

"It's not eternal…only…_ephemeral_…"

* * *

**Set 61**

"And so, it is decided via secret voting, that Fuji is the chosen one to 'cosplay' along with the rest of the girls," Inui announced at lunch break earning a roar of wild cheers from the girls and several teasing whistles from the guys.

"It should be him, Fuji is suited for this job," one guy mentioned earning nods from the rest of the boys, obviously happy that they were not the one chosen to do the humiliating job. Tezuka mistook it as a form of admiration and silently glared at the guy.

"Fuji really is pretty," one girl cooed. Several of the girls swooned in response, the others snorted obviously green with envy.

"He's nothing special, really," one girl dared to announce. Eiji turned sharply at her.

"Yeah, she's right Fuji is just a weird guy with a pretty face… that's so gay,"

"Hey stop talking mean things to Fujiko!" Eiji yelled albeit himself. Oishi stopped him from pulling the girl's hair.

"You're just talking these things just because Fuji's not here, you…!"

"Well, why don't we ask the class president? I'm sure Tezuka has a good answer in behalf of all the boys here," the girl looked at him seductively, licking her lips afterwards. Tezuka found it very disgusting.

"Tezuka…what… what do you think about…Fuji?" Eiji asked afraid that Tezuka might say something brash and cold once again.

Tezuka sighed as the class' attention was focused on him once again. He closed his book and stood up.

"My answer has nothing to do with the rest of the guys' answer, if you would excuse me."

* * *

**Set 62**

"Well what do you really think about me?" Fuji asked when Tezuka stepped out of the classroom. He was eavesdropping the whole time.

"It's not important," Tezuka replied, perfectly hiding his surprise.

"It is," Fuji insisted.

"It's too complicated to understand," Tezuka whispered looking away at Fuji.

"So you are implying that I'm stupid?" Fuji snapped back with a tight smile on his face.

"That is not what I said."

"Then answer me, what am I to you?" Fuji asked as he followed Tezuka.

Tezuka turned around and opened his mouth but closed it once again after realizing that he had nothing to say at all.


	19. 19th Game

**Disclaimers:** I definitely, absolutely consulted the ruler.

**Notes: **I have a hand fetish. XD

* * *

**Set 063**

It was raining hard again and the Science Section Area was particularly silent that one particular afternoon.

Fuji expected it to happen anyway.

He thinks that was the price he got for betraying someone.

But _who_ was he really betraying?

The person who loved him despite everything?

Or the person whom he's starting to love despite nothing?

Fuji hung his head, his palm pressed against his forehead.

Either way, he's all alone.

* * *

**Set 064**

Fuji and Tezuka did their chemistry lab work in silence. They were group mates after all but none of them dared speak things unrelated to their work.

Actually, none of them is brave enough to open the topic they've badly wanted to discuss.

Fuji's left hand was resting on the table idly, waiting for the water to cool down, his other hand taking down notes.

Tezuka's hands were merely twenty millimeters away from Fuji's.

Tezuka took a sharp intake of breath.

_Just a bit more…_

But even before Tezuka could move his hands closer to Fuji's hand, the other guy had raised it up to check the temperature.

Tezuka glanced at his hand.

And he sighed.

* * *

**Set 065**

Tezuka stood up and left their table to get another beaker and Fuji stole a glance at him from a far.

"Hey, you're done already?" Mamori, one of their classmates asked. Tezuka shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied. Mamori laughed as she playfully slapped Tezuka's arm.

"Youichi and I are already finished. We're going home together after this," she whispered excitedly. Tezuka tried to smile.

"Ah,"

"Ok, I hope you finish your experiment…" she said encouragingly as she made her way back to Youichi who's already packing things. Tezuka could only look at the couple with slight envy in his eyes and returned his gaze towards Fuji who hastily returned to his work.

From a far, Eiji scratched his head.

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked, expecting that something bad happened to their experiment. Eiji sighed exasperatingly.

"Something's different with the two of them," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Set 066**

"I'll just cancel the 'maid's café'…if you want," Inui said after returning back to the classroom. He saw Tezuka sitting on the chair, his mind wandering off to somewhere.

"I never knew this idea of mine could cause quite an unpleasant commotion." Inui said almost apologetically.

Tezuka snapped out of his reverie and looked at Inui directly.

"The ideas for the school festival is already approved of, so don't selfishly cancel it," Tezuka remarked. Inui looked at the floor momentarily before breaking the silence.

"You've never clearly expressed your emotions towards him," he commented silently.

"He didn't either," he replied back, his voice a bit edgy.

"So you're waiting for him to say it first?"

"…"

When Tezuka remained silent, Inui glanced on the window and noticed a very familiar figure. He then glanced at Tezuka and then back to that walking figure, now walking side by side with someone.

"Waiting won't bring you anywhere."

* * *

**Set 067**

"You've probably forgotten me," he commented. Fuji gave a dry laugh.

"I have practically known you in my entire life."

"You forgot me the moment you fell in love with him," Saeki spoke. Fuji paused. He actually found it quite surprising, there was no hint of anger or hatred in his voice, it was just pure…sadness.

"How can you be so calm Saeki?" Fuji asked. Saeki stopped walking and touched Fuji's hand before kissing it.

"Because I know that half of your heart still belongs to me," he whispered against Fuji's skin. It took a moment for Fuji to withdraw his hand and walked past him but Saeki grabbed his hand and turned Fuji towards him. There was an awkward silence before Fuji finally spoke.

"I'm just using you," Fuji mumbled against Saeki's chest. Saeki's hands around him tightened.

"I know."


	20. 20th Game

**Disclaimers: **Atobe is still alive, just in case you forgot him.

**Notes: **I am so happy that people are sympathizing with Saeki! hugs Yes, Saeki really needs it. I need it too, actually. I am pleased with people's reaction. **:kisses everyone:** I hope people will still continue supporting this drabble story that has now reached 20th chapter!! **:claps:**

* * *

**Set 068**

Fuji is the type of person who wakes up early in the morning even though it's weekend. He usually do the chores and finish his breakfast a little speedy than the usual and go out to do something that he loves to do.

"And today is actually Saturday," he mused to himself as he slipped his feet on his slippers and walked down the stairs. Yumiko, Fuji's older sister, noticed his lethargic movements.

"Aren't you going to the park for sketching?" she asked as she put her hand over her brother's forehead to see if he was sick or something.

"I don't feel inspired, actually," he admitted as he slumped on the chair and ate his toasted bread. Yumiko looked at him encouragingly.

"Does this concern a certain someone?" she asked tentatively. Fuji remained silent.

"Do you love him?" his sister asked suddenly.

"H-Huh?" Fuji stuttered in surprise. Yumiko turned her back on Fuji and continued to wash the dishes.

"It's an overrated question, right? Love is a strong word," she continued.

"Y-yeah," Fuji managed to reply. Yumiko wiped her hands with the hand towel and take off her apron. "Saeki's an important person to you right?" she confirmed. Fuji sighed.

"He is," he replied.

"So that's why you must tell him properly that you're fate is destined to someone else," she smiled but this time a bit rueful. Fuji tried to smile back too as he stood up and headed towards his room.

"Demo nee-san, Destiny is a strong word."

* * *

**Set 069**

Tezuka was looking at a particular trigonometry book that time in a random bookstore he found while walking in Shibuya when something caught his attention. It was a hard bound book about Greek literature. Tezuka remembered that Fuji likes to read anything about literature and so he unconsciously reached out for that book when he touched someone's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you going to buy that book?" the man asked politely. Tezuka shook his head as he withdrew his hand, still eyeing the book. The man noticed his keen interest with the book.

"You like Greek Literature?" he questioned. Tezuka shook his head lightly.

"Do you?" he countered. The man smiled as he too shook his head.

"I have a friend who likes this kind of books," he stated.

"I also have a friend who likes it," Tezuka replied but the word 'friend' left a bad aftertaste in his mouth for some reason. The man took the book out of the shelf.

"So…you won't mind if I take this, right?" he asked again.

"No, I won't I was just looking at it," Tezuka remarked and left the man as he looked for the other bookshelves.

* * *

**Set 070**

Atobe Keigo, as Hyoutei High students know, is a forceful man that does things the way he wanted it to be. He is the type of person that will do anything and everything to obtain the one that captures his attention.

Atobe Keigo has always been like that and nothing can change nor bend his attitude as easily as the flowing wind.

But no one knew that Atobe has one fatal soft spot he can't afford to show to everyone.

He just wanted to be loved and be treated equally.

And right now, as he looked intently on the sports magazine he was reading, he hopes that that man he was looking at is going to fulfill his simple need.

He hopes and hopes.

—In vain.

* * *

**Set 071**

"What's taking him so long?" an irritated voice startled Fuji and disrupted his work for a moment. Fuji looks up and around to find the owner of the voice. It was a guy wearing striking clothes so early in the morning. The guy sat at the end of the bench where Fuji was sitting and fanned himself with his hand.

"You want some?" Fuji offered the cold bottle of water to the guy. The guy stared at him for a moment as if thoroughly taken aback by Fuji's action. He then slowly reached out and grabbed the bottle from Fuji's hand.

"Thanks," he muttered as he opens the bottle.

"I don't see you often in this park," Fuji commented yet feeling weird that he was actually starting a conversation with a stranger.

"Someone wants to meet up with me in this place," he replied almost annoyingly. Fuji nodded in understanding.

"Is it your friend?"

"Not really," the guy scoffed.

"He must be your friend since you're willing to wait for him like this," Fuji couldn't help but comment once again. The guy looked at him briefly before sighing.

"I guess so. How about you? Are you waiting for someone?" He asked back.

"No, I'm just sketching…it's a habit of mine every weekend actually," Fuji replied as he smiled sheepishly, handing the sketch book to the guy.

"It's really good," the guy commented and noticed an old sketch of a certain guy.

"You liked this person?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

It took a moment for Fuji to answer that simple question and when he answered he smiled his usual smile.

"Not anymore," he said finally.

"So you like someone else then?" the guy continued to ask.

"Yes." Fuji replied with no hesitation at all.

"Well then, if you like this _other _person, you should do _everything_ in order to capture his heart. Isn't that the most obvious thing?" he huffed. Fuji nodded.

"You're right," Fuji's grin widened. "How about you? Do you have someone you like?" he dared ask back.

"Mmm…" the guy mumbled. Fuji eyed him in curiosity.

"But he doesn't know that I like him."

"Oh," was all Fuji could say. He looked at the man's profile and the sadness could be traced on his face. Fuji had never seen a melancholic yet dignified face up until now.

"And he doesn't even know that I exist," the guy continued. Fuji felt sympathetic towards the guy.

"I'm sure he'll notice you and return your feelings back," he said, so sure of his answer.

As strange as it is for the both of them asking personal questions, the two didn't mind talking about romantic stuffs. Perhaps they both feel connected in a way and perhaps they were so sure that this matter they are talking to will not be talked anymore.

"He's here," the guy said as he stood up from the bench. Fuji looked at where the man was looking at and noticed a tall guy clutching some books.

"…Your friend?"

"Yes," The man said, now sure of his answer. He then walked away from the bench towards the man when Fuji called on.

"I-I'm Fuji, Fuji Syusuke, what's your name?"

The guy turned his head back and gave a small smile one would find very rare.

"Atobe, Atobe Keigo."

* * *

**Set 072**

"Who are you talking to?" the guy asked Atobe as they walked away from the park.

"Some stranger," Atobe replied absently. Oshitari shot his eyebrow.

"It's not in your nature to talk to someone you don't know."

"It's not as if I'll meet him again," Atobe replied annoyingly. Oshitari remained silent and instead handed Atobe a book he bought in the bookstore he passed by. It was a Greek Literature book.

"...For me?" Atobe asked the obvious thing in the world as he opens the paperbag. His eyes shone with the outmost ecstasy and thrill. And for Oshitari, it was enough 'welcome' remark from Atobe. For now, he won't tell that he also talked to some stanger.

Someone by the name of Tezuka.


	21. 21th Game

**Disclaimer: **Sleeping habits can make you go crazy.

**Notes: **Set Game is actually a weekly dose of POT medicine for me. XD

* * *

**Set 073**

"Can somebody ask Ishida from class II-B to come here?" Inui politely ordered someone. Oishi nodded and went downstairs to fetch the said man. After three minutes, Oishi came back later together with the guy called Ishida.

"You called for me," he said fixing his eyeglasses. Inui ushered him to sit on the chair near the table. They were basically sitting inside the student council office.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Well...what?"

"Make the designs for the maid dresses for our class."

Ishida looked at him, his brows shot in mere curiosity.

"Our class' booth is highly confidential. You need not to know."

"Alright," he said in resignation.

"Does it have to be frilly?" he asked before he left.

"Yes, with bows and ties and …well, everything," Inui confirmed.

"Understood," Ishida said before he closed the door. Inui sat on the swivel chair looking pleased.

"Tezuka would _definitely_ thank me."

* * *

**Set 074**

Amidst the busy students of III-A fixing the said booth every free period, with every boys hammering and nailing everything and the girls trying to décorate the room with ribbons and whatnot, Fuji walked carefully, trying not to step on people's feet moving in and out of the room to talk something important to Inui. He then approached Inui but had to stop for a moment to gaze at the beautiful dresses hanging in the corner. Inui noticed him.

"Do you need something Fuji?"

"The dresses are beautiful, who made them?" Fuji asked, totally forgetting what's he's really supposed to say.

"Ishida Uryuu from II-B, you like it?"

"Yes, very much so. I'm sure the girls will look lovely in those dress," Fuji commented with a dreamy sigh. Inui's face changed by the slightest frown and opened up his mouth to talk.

"You're actually **forgetting** _something_ important Fuji," he said lividly.

"Mm? What is it?" Fuji asked cheerfully as he touched the fabric of the dresses. Inui lightly put his hands on Fuji's shoulder.

"You're going to wear one of these."

"Oh, I see," Fuji replied absently. But after a moment of realization, Fuji's snapped.

"What?"

* * *

**Set 075**

Fuji raised both his arms and restrained himself to roll his eyes out.

"Wait, Fuji-kun I need your measurement around your waist," the girl said as she kneels down in front of Fuji.

Fuji now rolled his eyes.

"Why am I dragged into this?" he said through strained voice looking at Inui for a valid explanation.

"Well people voted for you to do this," Inui pointed out.

"They were forced to vote me you mean?"

Inui choked on his melon bread and hastily wiped his face with his handkerchief.

"Don't talk such rubbish ideas."

"Inui…" Fuji stressed, his eyes glinting dangerously at Inui.

"No, I…I am basically, absolutely innocent of your false accusations against me."

"I don't want to be a maid," Fuji whined uncharacteristically. Fuji was actually imagining himself as one of the cooks for the booth. In that way, he could show them, especially a certain _someone, _that he can cook very well. Inui looked at the frilly ribbons being pinned at the back of the maid's skirt.

"Trust me. You'll beg me to do this job."

* * *

**Set 076**

Fuji tried on the dress. It was basically a French maid-styled uniform dress. The dress reached just above Fuji's knees. He was also wearing black socks and black gloves. To top it off, Fuji was forced to have hair extension to make him look more effeminate.

And oh, Fuji was also wearing a black bonnet.

"See, you're basically beautiful Fuji," Inui whistled as he circled around the irked Fuji.

"But I'm not supposed to be wearing this! I'm a guy remember?"

Inui stopped in his tracks and looked at Fuji with such unreadable expression. After a while, Inui spoke.

"Why Fuji, I didn't know you harbor deep affections with regards to your sexuality."

"Just shut up Inui," Fuji admonished. He looked at himself on the large mirror in front of him and wondered how Tezuka would react if he saw him like that.

Fuji smiled hopefully.


	22. 22th Game

**Disclaimers: **

**Notes: **I definitely love this set. I hope you'll like it too.

* * *

**Set 077**

"Seishun High is having a school fair this coming week," Oshitari said thoughtfully to Atobe after their strenuous afternoon practice. Atobe took the hand towel from Oshitari and wiped his sweat off his body.

"Why are you telling things that are not related to me?" Atobe asked in an edgy voice. Oshitari sighed.

"Have you forgotten that Seishun High is Tezuka's school?" Atobe stopped stretching as he widens his eyes at Oshitari. "I-I didn't know," he answered lamely.

"You're always looking at every article about him, that's strange," Oshitari couldn't help but comment and was mildly surprised to see a very faint blush on Atobe's face.

"I was...always looking at—" Atobe tried to explain but Oshitari cut him off.

"You don't need to force yourself on saying embarrassing things," he said softly. Atobe remained silent but had to break the silence once again.

"Can we go there?" Atobe asked, forcing himself not to show the excitement on his face.

"Would you like to go?" Oshitari asked back.

"The answer is obvious Yuushi,"

"Well then, I'd accompany you there," Oshitari offered. Atobe's hands brushed lightly on Oshitari's and the latter had to inhale deeply. Atobe then gave him a contented smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Set 078**

"So whose going to take charge in the cooking area?" Tezuka asked Inui, eyeing the list of his classmates and their corresponding tasks.

"Oishi, Eiji and yours truly," Inui said proudly. Tezuka suddenly felt the urge to choke.

"_You?"_ Tezuka mouthed.

"Why, yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Inui asked rather innocently. Tezuka glared at him.

"We are going to lose this booth," he mumbled stubbornly but Inui interjected him.

"No we are not. Not when we have Fuji in a maid dress," Inui said triumphantly. Now _that_ made Tezuka snap.

"You are going to use him? To gain popularity for the booth?" he said in a vexed voice. Inui had to smile at Tezuka's reaction.

"Oh, but cosplaying is really 'in' these days," he reasoned out.

"But you're still using him to bait guys," Tezuka said bitterly.

"Who said guys? Fuji's popular with the girls you know it," Inui replied and Tezuka remained silent, accepting Inui's words were definitely right on target.

"Oh I know, you're jealous right?" Inui said mischievously scribbling something in his notebook.

"And what if I am?" Tezuka dared answer. Inui's amused face reflected on Tezuka's eyeglasses.

"Oh Tezuka you big moron, go tell that to Fuji."

* * *

**Set 079 **

"Hello?" Fuji's gentle voice echoed in the empty room that now looks like a decent cosplay cafe.

"It's me," the voice replied. Fuji stood near the windows and gazed at the setting sun.

"I know, I know your voice very well," Fuji smiled while holding the phone on his right hand.

"Am I invited in your school fair?" Saeki asked hopefully.

"You're always welcome to come here," Fuji replied offhandedly.

"But am I welcome to still see you?"

"We're _friends_," Fuji emphasized. Saeki didn't reply to Fuji's words and the latter got worried. Meanwhile, Tezuka was on his way back to the classroom to get something he forgot but had to stop in the corridor when he heard a familiar voice.

"You are really special to me Saeki, you know that," Fuji croaked. Tezuka's heart clenched. The owner of the voice seems like he was about to cry and Tezuka couldn't stand it.

He had to get out of that place before he could do something irrational. His breaking heart couldn't stand it. Tezuka knew he had to give up and go.

He had to give up and—

"But I love him," Fuji whispered faintly.

"But _I_ love you," Saeki reasoned out, desperation in his voice was clearly evident. Fuji's tears finally fell down.

"But _he_ loves me," Fuji replied finally. Saeki's voice was wavering.

"How would _you_ know?"

"Because I believe."

* * *

**Set 080**

Fuji's phone fell down hard on the floor when he heard the chairs crashed down on the floor. The phone didn't fell out of his hands because he was startled but because he was looking at a certain someone who's just ran back and is out of breath.

"Who is it," Tezuka said in a ragged breathing. Fuji's backed away.

"Is he your lover?" Tezuka demanded. Fuji's face was pale, his eyes red from tears. He couldn't move away.

"IS HE?" Tezuka repeated, his voice raising drastically. Fuji found his voice at last and dared answer.

"How much have you heard?"

"Answer me," Tezuka's face darkened as he grabbed Fuji's arm. The latter winced in pain.

"L-let me go!"

"Is he that important that you'd readily cry for him?" Tezuka's composed voice was no more. _Am I worthless?_

"Yes he is!" Fuji shouted back. _I was crying for you!_

"Since when?"

"Who are you to ask me?" Fuji replied angrily still trying to get away from Tezuka's grip. _What am I to you?_

Fuji's words finally made Tezuka back to his senses. He almost forgot, he has no right. He was just a mere class mate to Fuji. His gripped loosened and when Fuji's hand was finally released, he slapped Tezuka.

"I'm not yours to hurt," he replied biting his lower lip.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka apologized in bitter contempt. _But I love you._


	23. 23rd Game

**Disclaimer**: Ice creams are made of frozen poo.

**Notes: **I need to cure myself. XD

* * *

**Set 081**

"You're here again."

Fuji smiled bitterly and chose to sit beside the guy owning the voice that somehow greeted him.

"I thought you don't like this place?" Fuji remarked as he placed his bag on his side.

"Well…Ore-sama is just passing-by…" the other guy quickly reasoned. Fuji looked at him knowingly as if there's a different reason behind that.

"Alright, I'm waiting for Oshita—my classmate," Atobe finally said. Fuji nodded slowly.

"Your friend from last time?" he queried. It was Atobe's turn to nod.

"You're always waiting for him..." Fuji couldn't help but comment. Atobe arched his fine eyebrows as if nudging Fuji to continue.

"Aren't you getting tired of waiting…?" Fuji mumbled. Atobe showed an arrogant smirk at Fuji which made the latter confused.

"He's always punctual. Ore-sama is just more punctual than he is," he replied. Atobe's answer made Fuji laugh.

"I don't see the logic."

"There's no deeper meaning to it so don't push the matter," Atobe remarked with an almost commanding tone. Fuji shrugged and it was now Atobe's turn to ask.

"Are _you_ waiting for someone?"

Fuji knew the question coming. And of course, he knew what to answer.

"I am."

Atobe was about to ask another question when Atobe's phone rang. He answered it. "Five minutes to go before four in the afternoon."

Atobe heard a chuckle from the end of the line. "You said exactly at four. I'm always punctual."

"Punctual? And where are you?" he snapped. Atobe looked around and spotted one man leaning on a nearby tree. The man waved at him.

"I'm here," the voice breathed.

Atobe closed the phone with a snap before picking his things. But before he left, he asked another question to Fuji.

"Fuji," Atobe drawled. Fuji looked up brightly. "…Yes?"

"Does _he_ know that _you're_ waiting?"

* * *

**Set 082**

Math tells us three of the saddest love stories.

The _Tangent lines_ who had the chance to meet and then parted forever.

_Parallel lines_ who were never meant to meet even though they are on the same plane.

And _Asymptotes_ who can get closer and closer but will never be together.

Fuji closed his Math book forcefully.

"This is why I hate Trigonometry."

* * *

**Set 083**

"Are you brain damaged?" Inui asked, the edge of his voice raising an octave. He was answered by silence—yet again.

"I'd say that you did that because you're 22 percent frustrated, 35 percent jealous and 65 percent is due to the reason that you feel like being a moron."

"It doesn't add up you know," Tezuka grunted. Inui continued scribbling on his notebook as if venting out his anger.

"I hope you learn your lesson," Inui finally said, putting the pen down.

"I learn that I should give up on him."

"WRONG!" Inui shot back like a buzzer in a game show.

"I learn that I should move on."

"Wrong again."

"I learn that …it's not worth it…"

"That is the lamest wrong answer you've answered me," Inui remarked. Tezuka sighed impatiently.

"You're not helping the problem."

"_You_ are problem."

"Then you're not helping me."

Inui sighed. _Patience is a virtue. Patience is a virtue. _

_Screw virtue_.

"You know what you HAVE to do?" Inui asked. Tezuka shook his head.

"Have you ever watched a romance movie? Ever read a romance novel?"

Tezuka shook his head again.

"You've watched porn?"

Tezuka looked at him darkly.

"Good. Now the important thing is you do it, the talking comes later."


	24. 24th Game

**Disclaimer: **The die has been cast!!

**Notes:** I wanted to thank all the reviewers who've supported this drabble-epic! (such word exists?) I couldn't make it this far without everyone. Thank you for the encouragement you gave me.

* * *

**Set 084**

The booth of class III-A was undoubtedly a big success. People were basically waiting in line just to get inside the 'maid's café' because the girls in maid's dress were practically the main course. And the janitors were really busy mopping the drool along the corridor.

"Can I take your order sir?" Fuji asked sweetly, modifying his voice a little as he tugged down his frilly dress. It was too high in his opinion...really.

"I…uh…I want some fruit shake…and uh…" the boy stammered, his eyes focused on Fuji's exposed…skin. From afar, Oishi was busy making desserts, Eiji and other girls were busy cooking and Inui was busy poisoning others. Tezuka was the one who persuaded him to do the dishwashing instead.

Fuji sighed. The boy's from all section and year level were all acting weird. He already knew the reason of course. He wasn't dense.

He was basically the center of their attention. Not that he minds though.

He sighed again as he flicked his 'extended' hair out of his face and gave the customer one sweet smile. "Coming right up sir," he replied.

He'll bear with it for a little while.

* * *

**Set 085**

"I'm the cashier," Tezuka reasoned out. Inui shook his head as he tried to push Tezuka out of the counter.

"We don't have enough waitresses," Inui explained.

"There is no way in hell that I will wear _those clothes,_" Tezuka bellowed, thoroughly scandalized. Well, who wouldn't be? Tezuka is the president of their class, holds an important position in the student council and is one of the best athletes of Seishun High. Everyone would be scandalized if _everyon_e were to see him…well Tezuka wouldn't really want that to happen. Inui felt the urge to slap Tezuka's head.

"No one said you're going to wear those."

_Oh. _That made Tezuka shut up. He then cleared his throat. "I just want to be clear."

"I can make you wear bunny costume anytime Tezuka, so please do yourself a favor and serve them," Inui ordered. Tezuka felt the urge to at least narrow his eyes at Inui but said nothing and grudgingly left afterwards. He then curtly bowed in front of the three giggling girls on the corner table waiting for a free waitress to take their order.

"May I take your order?" he said as he whipped his small notebook and pen. The girls giggled some more.

"Can we order you?" one of the girls asked. Tezuka looked at them with an almost shocked expression. A shock expression for Tezuka would be a slight widening of his eyes and a bit twitching of eyebrows. And to think it was just almost.

But it was Fuji who reacted for him as Fuji eyes snapped open wide as he walked towards Tezuka and bumped him rather indiscreetly. Tezuka turned around to see who it was.

"Get out of my way," Fuji snapped. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched again but said nothing and moved to the left to give way to Fuji.

"I see you're _very_ busy with your work…" Fuji snarled as he placed the plates on the table nearby with a loud clang. The customer almost jumped in surprise.

"I ordered for a shake not—"

"Is that sarcasm?" Tezuka asked in a low tone.

"It's a compliment," Fuji replied with a sickeningly fake smile.

"It's clearly sarcasm. And here I am thinking that you look _good_ on your dress," Tezuka said coolly. Fuji gritted his teeth.

"Is that sarcasm?" he asked in an even tone.

"It's a compliment," Tezuka grunted.

"I hate you," Fuji hissed with passion.

"Well I lo— the feeling's mutual," Tezuka said hastily. From the counter, Inui was scratching his head in irritation and slight amusement. He then called Eiji who has just begun his resting time.

"Tell Tezuka and Fuji to stop flirting…NOW."

* * *

**Set 086**

"Atobe, hold my hand."

"And why would Ore-sama hold your hand?" Atobe snapped. Oshitari looked at him meaningfully and looked left and right of his surrounding before setting his gaze at Atobe.

"You might get lost."

"I'm not stupid, Oshitari. I can handle this perfectly," Atobe replied. Oshitari sighed. He still took Atobe's hands anyway, albeit Atobe's small protest and placed him in one corner.

"Your highness," Oshitari said in a playful tone. Atobe stopped himself from glaring and instead answered wittingly.

"What is it, my loyal slave?"

"I would like you to wait here while I try to find the section and booth of Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"_You're leaving me?_" Atobe asked in disbelief. Oshitari's looked suddenly amused.

"What do you want? Find Tezuka and leave you? Or I rather stay by your side?" Atobe ignored him for a while and looked at the vast ground of Seishun. Oshitari didn't need to ask the obvious. Atobe was here for one reason.

"I want to see Tezuka," Atobe murmured, still not looking at Oshitari. Oshitari smiled at him. "I see. I'll be going then."

There was actually no meaning behind Oshitari's question to Atobe. But still, a little part of him wished that Atobe wanted him by his side instead of finding Tezuka.

* * *

**Set 087**

"Saeki, it's too crowded," Ryou commented as he tugged Saeki's hand and dragged him outside the school gates.

"I'm just going to see him," Saeki pleaded to his friend. "That's what you said when we went here for the Art exhibition," Ryou shot back.

"If you want to go back I won't stop you. But I won't treat you lunch," Saeki said smiling. Ryou grimaced at him. "You know I can't leave you here crying all by yourself," he replied, smirking.

"Who said I'm going to cry?" Saeki defended as he strangled Ryou.

"Ouch! My hat fell, oi Saeki!"

A by-passer picked the hat and gave it to Ryou which startled the both of them. Saeki eyed the man.

"Excuse me, do you know where section III-A's booth is?" they both said in unison. Saeki laughed.

"I see, we're looking for the same place," he commented lightly.

"Yeah, I thought I should ask somebody," Oshitari replied curtly.

"You're looking for someone there?" Saeki asked as the three of them started walking amidst the crowd. Oshitari nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, same here, I'm looking for my…lover," Saeki answered his last words said with difficulty. Ryou glanced at him but said nothing.

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Do you know him?" Oshitari replied. Saeki stopped walking and looking at Oshitari blankly.

"What's the name again?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Oshitari replied. Saeki grinned sheepishly at him.

"I don't know him, sorry."

"I see, well then, I'll get going now," Oshitari said as he walked away from them. Saeki suddenly had a dark look on his eyes.

"The name…I've almost forgotten about it."


	25. 25th Game

**Disclaimer:** Constantly listening to Oshitari's version of Valentine Kiss can earn you a free stay at the mental asylum for one week. I just claimed my price.

**Notes: **Reviews are deeply encouraged. Although, putting this story in your alert list lightens my mood, nothing beats receiving a review.

**Warning:** It contains OOC-ness for the sake of the story. So, if anyone doesn't like it, I'm sorry.

**Thank you for supporting my drabbles!!!**

* * *

**Set 088**

Oshitari was the type of person who busied himself observing things that interests him. It was one of the tensai's noticeable traits, with eyes unnerving, calculating and sharp, not one bit of information or detail would go unnoticed.

And so it was bound to happen. He was bound to notice a faint change with his constant companion Atobe. Atobe's off-topic conversations about high jump which was not his forte seeing that Atobe is a hurdles athlete himself, his vague comments about high jump's ace Tezuka were highly recognizable. And Atobe was reading more and more sports magazine as of late. The heated, intense gaze mixed with longing and tint of sadness was enough for Oshitari to know what Atobe was currently experiencing.

Oshitari knew that Atobe is in love with Tezuka.

"I'm competing this coming Saturday," Oshitari announced as they walked towards the gate. From a far, Atobe's limousine was waiting for its master.

"I'll go," Atobe said rather quickly. Oshitari didn't need to glance at Atobe and so he just shrugged. "He's going to win. He always wins," Oshitari muttered but it was enough for Atobe to hear a bit of it.

"Come again?"

"Nothing," Oshitari made sure to flash a smile at Atobe, a reassuring smile. Atobe pursed his lips. "Still trying to be mysterious ahn?"

"Not really," Oshitari joked. And as Atobe step inside his car, Oshitari lightly tapped Atobe's hands.

"Good luck," Oshitari whispered. Atobe looked at him with questioning eyes. "You're the one competing, not me."

"Yeah, take care." Oshitari said off-handedly and the car zoomed away from the school.

And Oshitari was still as observant as ever. But he was too observant of his surroundings that he failed to notice one important detail.

He was also falling.

* * *

**Set 089**

"Wilhelm Reich demonstrated bold theories about…" Inui cleared his throat for emphasis.

"…the importance of orgasm in both individual and collective life."

Tezuka paused, looked at his paper, and then raised his head to face Inui. "What is the point of saying that in the middle of our experiment?"

"Well, I figured that you might need a…well…encouragement," Inui's voice was low, his eyeglasses fogged as usual.

"Do I need encouragement in splitting polyatomic ions?" Tezuka said, monotonous as ever. But Inui was not paying attention to him or to their joint experiment.

"Reich said that only heterosexual orgasm could relive men and women of all tension _and_ establish a total inner harmony—homosexual orgasm, _**no**_." The end of Tezuka's pen snapped.

"Nonsense," Tezuka said dismissively, as if offended. He then caught glimpse of Fuji working with another guy, with Fuji smiling so carelessly at that partner of his and with that classmate of theirs blushing like an idiot, Tezuka felt stupid for feeling like his heart is pierced with tiny needles.

Fuji sensed Tezuka looking at him and waved back, his smile enlightening. Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement, albeit not wanting to look obvious. He then looked at Inui.

"All I have to do is look at him and my worries are all gone."

* * *

**Set 090**

"Kindly deliver this to Mayura-sensei and _please_ wear this apron," Inui instructed Tezuka and the latter looked at him oddly.

"The apron's rather pink and frilly," he couldn't help but comment as he eyed the apron. Inui paid no attention to him and put it on Tezuka while the latter was preoccupied.

"Where's Fuji?" Tezuka muttered when he didn't see the petite young man in a maid's dress.

"Doing delivery services like you're going to do," Inui answered as a matter-of-factly. Tezuka grunted as he left their classroom turned café. Inui waved rather enthusiastically at him and Tezuka was right on cue not to turn his head back.

"Excuse me," Tezuka said as he excused himself in and out of the crowd, his one arm extended above his head with the tray balanced on his hand. From afar, he could already see a guy whose about to fall because of the innocent tin can lying on the ground thrown by careless students.

Without further much thinking, Tezuka let go of the tray in his hand and rushed to the said guy. He caught him, but it was a messy ordeal since Tezuka was the now the one who lost his balance because _he_ was the one who tripped on the said tin can and the two of them fell hard on the ground with Tezuka's hand instinctively protecting the guy's head.

Tezuka was the one to recover first. "Are you alright?" Tezuka asked, slightly flinching because of his hurting back.

"You bastard, you shouldn't have tried to catch me if—you're…going…to…the tin can…was…fault…there really…" Atobe snarled at first but his words turned into incoherent, stuttering words the moment he saw the person who caught him. Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, his eyes looking straight at Atobe.

"Of course I'm alrig—" Atobe replied but was cut off when he felt the sharp sting of pain in his ankle.

"You're not alright," he said in a rigid yet concerned voice. He then touched Atobe's swollen ankle and Atobe hissed a string of curse.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Tezuka offered apologetically as he supported Atobe while walking.

And Atobe seems to have lost his voice permanently.

* * *

**Set 091**

"That would be 295 yen please," Fuji answered. He was back from delivery and was now busying himself with serving other customers when he spotted an all too familiar guy standing lankly by the doorway. The guy smiled at him and Fuji felt obliged to approach him. The two of them walked away from the vicinity.

"You look good," Saeki commented playfully. Fuji smiled, albeit the uncomfortable silenced between them.

"I'd treat you to lunch, do you want to eat—" Fuji stopped abruptly when Saeki dragged him and pushed him hard against the wall. With heart racing, Fuji looked at Saeki, his eyes slightly pleading.

"Not here, let's talk—" but Saeki was not in the mood to talk as he crushed Fuji's lips against his, their hot, ragged breathing almost forgotten. There was no room for air, no room for talking and no room for explanation. It was pure instinct from Saeki's side and resignation from Fuji's side.

They both wanted it, needed it for them to understand each others reasons and emotions that was bottled up from a long time ago.

They both desired for it to feel the anxiety, the longing and the sorrow they shared from unrequited love.

Fuji broke the kiss, his knees shaking.

"We _need_ to talk," Fuji whispered. Saeki looked back at him before his lips brushed against Fuji's ever so slightly.

"Tell me that you still want me," Saeki murmured against Fuji's neck.

"Tell me that you want me, that you'll use me and that you'll hurt me. Tell me that you still need me!" Saeki's murmuring voice turned into a strangled shouting. Fuji looked at him with apathy and guilt.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I don't care if you don't love me anymore than you did before! Just let _me_ love _you_!" Saeki shouted once more, his eyes full of remorse pain.

"Saeki that is why we need to talk about us and about Te—" and Fuji stopped breathing all the same when he saw a pair of eyes, hidden behind those clear spectacles, looking straight at them. The man was standing still, two meters away from them.

"I guess, I walked at the wrong place and at the wrong time," the guy said in a low, unemotional voice. Fuji turned away, thoroughly embarrassed and Saeki, for the first time, cared to look away from Fuji, his eyes now directed towards that man.


	26. 26th Game

**Notes: **Before I think of making a new story in a new fandom, I have to finish the unfinished things I left years ago. So pardon if the quality of my works is not as good as before because I've been on a long hiatus but I have a personal goal and that is to finish this. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

* * *

**Set 092**

Fuji never knew that kissing can be quite adventurous, if not, difficult to obtain.

When he was with Saeki, Saeki gladly bends down to capture him in a fierce kiss. Saeki was always willing to bend down just so that he could reach Fuji's lips.

In short, Saeki was the giving type.

However, it was difficult in Tezuka's case.

Not only Tezuka is a bit taller than Saeki, Tezuka is also one stubborn man to begin with.

Fuji always finds it difficult to stand in tiptoe just so that he could reach Tezuka's lips.

Those kisses were short, brief and too casual.

Tezuka hardly ever bends down when they kiss, and if Fuji would clearly describe it, Tezuka was awkward whenever it happens.

Of course this frustrates the tensai.

But Fuji has plans to have his way.

* * *

**Set 093**

Tezuka looked at the small yet visible mark on Fuji's neck.

It didn't look like an ordinary insect bite or simple case of rash.

It was more of a…

"_Is that a kiss mark?" _Tezuka asked to himself as he suspiciously eyed the thing on Fuji's neck.

It would be too much uncomfortable to ask Fuji about it.

Asking about it could of course lead to some issues both of them chose to ignore over and over again.

Fuji seemed to be oblivious as he fixed Tezuka's tie while happily telling the conversation he had with Inui regarding some concoctions the latter had invented.

Tezuka bent down to have a closer look on the mark. Inevitably so, Fuji's broke into a huge grin as he pulled down the back of Tezuka's head and gave him a sweet intensifying kiss Tezuka never experienced before.

He blinked after comprehending what happened.

"Got you now," Fuji murmured his smile sending jolt on Tezuka's chest. And Tezuka bent down again to kiss Fuji.

**

* * *

Set 094**

"I guess, I walked at the wrong place and at the wrong time huh," the guy murmured, pushing his glasses upward. Saeki eyed him warily, his clothes slightly askew. Fuji looked down as if the act itself would hide his face from humiliation.

The guy walked towards them and smiled. "You've found your lover?" Saeki gave a questioning look. "You—"

"I'm looking for Tezuka. This is III-A's booth, right?" Oshitari asked to confirm. Fuji flinched at the mention of the name.

"He's not here," Inui's voice came out, holding a frying pan. He then called Fuji to come towards him. The latter obliged and stood behind Inui.

"Where is he?" Oshitari asked.

"Somewhere around the faculty room, I sent him there for an order."

"I see, well then…thanks," Oshitari replied curtly and walked out of the scene leaving Saeki, Inui and Fuji to talk another matter.

"Fuji, resume your work," Inui said, his voice serious and his face unreadable. Fuji had a blank look on his face but chose to follow Inui than talk to Saeki.

"Fuji and I are still talking," Saeki complained, his eyes flashing directly at Inui. The latter was unfazed though, as he walked closer to Saeki.

"Fuji is not romantically involved with you," Inui spoke and Saeki was taken aback. The guy in front of him seemed to know more than he looked like.

"But I still love him," Saeki insisted.

"He loves someone else now," Inui answered.

"But that guy doesn't love him!" Saeki bellowed, his knuckles turning white from gripping the thing he was holding, a gift, apparently for Fuji. Inui sighed, his glasses reflecting the ray of the sunlight.

"Oh but he does. Tezuka _does_."

* * *

**Set 095**

"The sales are rapidly increasing by six percent every ten minutes. I can't believe how genius I really am," Inui said almost gloatingly. Tezuka looked at them from the counter.

"Inui take charge of the cashier. I'm going out there." Tezuka said as he looked darkly at the boy flirting with Fuji.

"Tezuka I'm the one in charge at the kitchen." Inui reasoned out obviously enjoying wearing the frilly apron Ishida made for him.

"Inui…" Tezuka said in a deep, threatening voice his eyes darted out on Fuji's figure. He spotted two, three, five…six man drooling over him.

Tezuka got out of the cashier's place. It only took one look for Oishi to stop him.

"What?" Tezuka said witheringly when Oishi blocked his way.

"Tezuka, put those knives on the kitchen."

* * *

**Set 096**

Fuji looked at the man sitting on the table with little interest.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Tezuka looked up to him.

"I'm a customer, basically."

Fuji narrowed his eyes but take his pen and paper.

"What's your order then?"

"Can I order a take out?" he asked, locking his eyes on Fuji's.

"Yes you can," Fuji replied shortly. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand that moment. Fuji visibly stiffened but chose to ignore it.

"What's your order?" Fuji asked, unperturbed.

"I want you."


End file.
